


Weird is Part of the Job

by Lady_of_War



Series: Doppelganger 'Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Colonel Young POV, Doppelganger characters - Freeform, Gay Couple, Homophobia, Minor bad language, Multi, Polyamorous Foursome, Settling into Destiny, lesbian couple, mild injury detail, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_War/pseuds/Lady_of_War
Summary: The crew settle into life on Destiny. Colonel Young has to deal with some personnel problems and is confused by some of the shipboard relationships that form.
Relationships: Chloe Armstrong/Belle French, Nicholas Rush/Chloe Armstrong/Elias Gold/Belle French, Nicholas Rush/Elias Gold
Series: Doppelganger 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937380
Kudos: 3





	Weird is Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Took this series down to keep myself safe from a homophobic housemate. He's since moved out so I'm re-posting. Sorry if you liked and missed it but safety first.
> 
> I've seen plenty of fics where Belle and Mr. Gold are transplanted into SGU and form a threesome with Rush but none where Rush and Gold end up together. Some people might find this odd but I've always been fascinated by the idea of doppelgangers meeting and falling in love so I wrote it. Gold and Belle are real people here, rather than cursed fairytale characters, and there's no crossover with Once and no magic; they've simply been lifted and dropped into SGU. Sorry if you wanted a crossover.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Voicefullofmoney; all remaining errors are mine. If Avatar the Last Airbender and/or Dragon Age are your thing then also go and check out her fic Balance; it's great even if you're only familiar with one of the two fandoms. Hope you enjoy this story. Drop a kudos if you do and feel free to comment even if it's just a smiley face. Homophobic comments will be deleted. If you don't like this idea; don't read and don't comment.

Three weeks. Three weeks was all it took for the first major problem between the military and civilians to occur.

Colonel Young was woken out of a sound sleep by TJ on the radio calling both him and Camille to the infirmary.

When he got there, he found six men looking like they'd been in a brawl, sporting a variety of injuries among them. Four military guys and two civilians. Two of Young's least favourite civilians, Dr.s Rush and Gold.

Gold's nose was broken and bleeding and he had two black eyes. Rush's lip was split, his forehead bruised and his knuckles skinned. He was sitting next to Gold on the same bed, holding Gold's hand. Young had a pretty good idea what this was about, but as Camille arrived, he asked anyway.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a sharp tone.

He tried not to look at Gold as he said it. Whereas Rush was just difficult and a pain in the ass Gold also managed to be a difficult pain in the ass, and was damned creepy with it. The immaculate navy blue suit didn't help; it made him look like a mafia boss. Even more disconcerting was the resemblance between his chief mathematician and chief physicist. Young had checked their files carefully in case they were twins but they weren't related; at all, which made their resemblance to each other extremely weird. There were some differences. Both of them were lean but Gold had more muscle and had a scar on his upper lip. He kept himself clean-shaven and didn't need glasses. He limped and had used a cane ever since the car accident that killed his wife and son and shattered his lower left leg so badly it never healed properly. His accent was softer than Rush's and less pronounced. Gold was four years older than Rush, born in Aberdeen and later moved to Glasgow. Rush was born in Glasgow and had stayed until getting accepted into Oxford, met his wife at Berkeley, where she taught music history and theory and lost her to cancer. Gold went to Cambridge.

As far as he'd known, they were both straight and the only gay couple aboard were Belle and Chloe; which was also weird given how similar the two blue-eyed brunettes looked. It was like having two sets of twins aboard, one set identical, one set fraternal. Seeing Gold and Rush sitting injured together on the same bed, holding hands and wearing almost identical defiant looks, while Greer lurked protectively beside the bed, also sporting injuries, challenged his assumption that they were straight.

"Those three assholes," Greer gestured to the other three marines, "found these two kissing on the observation deck. They decided they didn't like that, and they would beat the gayness out of them or some shit like that. I heard the fight and intervened."

Young turned to Gold and Rush. Rush nodded. Gold just raised an eyebrow at Young. Young repressed a shiver and turned to the other three.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's disgusting, sir, and creepy as hell. They look like twins," one of the marines said. He didn't offer any other explanation.

"No excuses?" Young asked. 

Privately he agreed it was creepy, because Gold was so oddly menacing and scary that he shouldn't be with anyone; let alone his doppelganger, but it didn't matter what his personal feelings were. This sort of behaviour was unacceptable.

"No excuses, sir," the other two chimed in with the first. They at least looked a little ashamed of themselves.

"Homophobic behaviour and violence will not be tolerated on this ship. After TJ has patched you up, you three are restricted to quarters for the next ninety days and will each undergo a court-martial via the stones when that time is up," Young said. "Do you have anything to add, Camille?"

Camille had been tense since she arrived, but now she relaxed. Young breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"No, that seems like an appropriate punishment," Camille said. "Although if it were up to me, I'd maroon you three on the next desert planet we came to."

She turned and left. Greer grinned at that statement. Rush wore a small, tight smile, and Gold was smirking.

TJ patched Gold, Rush, and Greer up first, while Young called for more marines to guard the offending trio, and they left. Greer was congratulating Gold and Rush on their brawling skills and offering some basic hand to hand training as the three walked away; although he wasn't sure Gold needed it because he was vicious with that cane of his. Young was glad he'd only ever annoyed and never truly angered the man. Rush was a lotta work, but he'd rather deal with him because Gold frightened him.

The next interpersonal problem with the crew came about seven months later and was purely to do with the civilians. Technically, it wasn't a problem yet. But it would eventually cause a massive blowout if both parties’ respective partners found out what was going on.

Young found out by accident when he walked in on them in the mess late one night. It was past midnight and the ship was eerily quiet with only the graveyard shift awake; or so he'd thought. He had been woken by a nightmare and had gone to the mess in search of herbal tea to help himself get back to sleep.

He knew that Rush and Chloe had grown close after being captured by the Nakai, but not that close. Not close enough to be snogging in the mess while everyone else was asleep. As far as he knew, Rush was gay, even though he'd been married to Gloria, which wasn't unusual, and Chloe was a lesbian. Rush was with Gold, and Chloe was with Belle. 

Apparently, they were both more flexible than that and cheating on their partners together. Young stared for a moment until he came back to his senses. He stopped gawking and hurried away. 

He didn't get any more sleep that night for worrying. If Rush and Gold had a massive argument and ended things between them, it would tear the science team apart. He knew this needed to be addressed, but he kept quiet.

The next night when Young had nightmares he went to the observation deck instead, to avoid the possibility of a repeat performance--only to catch Chloe with Gold. Neither of them noticed him, being more interested in getting each other out of their clothes. Young beat another hasty retreat and decided that he had to talk to Chloe tomorrow. 

He almost chickened out when he saw both established couples looking happy together at breakfast. Belle was animatedly discussing something with Park while Chloe watched her fondly and tried to get her to remember to eat as well as talk. Rush and Gold had finished with breakfast and were holding hands, heads together over Rush's laptop, as they worked on something.

Young went back to his room after breakfast and called Chloe on the ship's intercom to meet him there. He locked the door after her. He didn't want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation. That would start rumours that would cause the outcome he was still hoping to avoid.

"What's this about?" Chloe asked, cutting right to the chase before he could offer her any meaningless pleasantries or small talk.

This annoyed him. He had wanted a chance to make this less awkward before he got to the point. 

Actually, no he didn't mind. This conversation would never be anything but awkward.

"I wanted to ask if everything is alright between you and Belle," Colonel Young started.

"You asked me here to ask me about my relationship with my girlfriend?" Chloe questioned as her eyebrows shot up. "Everything is fine. Great, even. Not that it's any of your business. I was helping her out in hydroponics when you called me here, so if that's all, can I go now?"

"That's not all. I asked because I saw you kissing Rush in the mess the night before last and I saw you being far more than friendly with Gold in the observation lounge last night. I'm sure you can understand my concerns about the fallout if the others involved found out," Young said.

Chloe blushed, then she sighed and smoothed her top down.

"Belle knows, so do Nick and Elias. We're all together. All four of us," Chloe said.

Young was momentarily stunned. He sat back and stared at her.

"All four of you?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, all four of us. You can call the others here too if you don't believe me," Chloe said.

"I believe you. I wouldn't mind confirmation though," Young said.

He was sure later that it was his completely astounded expression that stopped Chloe from taking offence.

The others confirmed her story. They were all bisexual apparently and the two couples had got together after the incident last month on the jungle planet where two of the foraging parties had got lost in a storm, couldn't find the shuttle, got separated and had to make it back to the gate on foot over a distance of one hundred and fifty miles. That Gold had made it back was a miracle, even with the help of his able-bodied companions. The four had been alone together for ten days and had understandably become close. Much closer than Young had expected. He let them get back to work while he tried to get his head around the idea.

Two weeks later, the crew were relaxing around a bonfire on a planet that reminded him of West Virginia in spring. It was idyllic and nothing, apart from some bugs related to mosquitoes, had tried to eat them yet. It was the perfect place for some shore leave. 

Young sat and watched the odd foursome. It was weird. It was never going to not be weird given both the way the two men and two women resembled each other and the age gap between the two men and the two women. It seemed to work for them, though. 

Gold and Rush were sitting together with their backs against the trunk of a massive tree, shoulders and outstretched legs touching. Belle sat between Gold's legs and Chloe sat between Rush's and the four were talking and laughing together. They looked like two sets of twins in heterosexual relationships until Belle leaned over and kissed Chloe and Rush kissed Gold. 

Yeah, it was weird, but they were happy and it seemed to work so Young could deal with weird.

After all, was it any stranger than stargates that took you apart at the molecular level, sent your disassembled atoms through a wormhole to somewhere hundreds of light-years away and reassembled you on the other side almost instantaneously? Weirder than body-snatching snakes from outer space, space vampires in the Pegasus galaxy and ascended beings spreading an intolerant religion over the galaxy? Weirder than a million-year-old spaceship cruising the universe, on an unknown quest, possibly looking for God?

When he put it in perspective, it wasn't that odd. Weird was part of the job.


End file.
